


The Measure of Your Imperfections is Zero

by QueenViral



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mathematics, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenViral/pseuds/QueenViral
Summary: Rei just wants to study. Unfortunately, he keeps getting distracted.Previously posted on a sideblog on tumblr.





	The Measure of Your Imperfections is Zero

Rei frowned and slammed the textbook shut. The math exam was next week and studying was impossible in his current environment. He’d come to the library tas it was always calming to him, which helped him better retain the information from his study materials. This was maddening. He always studied hard, so why shouldn’t he be able to now?

The bane of all his hard work - Nagisa Hazuki. Rei sighed deeply and adjusted his papers, keeping his head down to avoid anyone seeing just how flustered he was. How could a human possibly be this beautiful? It defied all logic. Rei had been trying to solve this equation for the three hours he’d been trying to study but there always seemed to be a variable missing.

It didn’t seem to matter what Nagisa did… it was always incredibly endearing to Rei. Even now, Rei was completely entranced. Nagisa was sitting, draped over a chair with an intense gaze fixed on the book in his hand. It seemed to be some imported comic that Rei could only assume was one of his favourites as he’d frequently seen Nagisa reading it during class. Occasionally, Nagisa would break out of his trance with a giggle and gentle smile that just melted Rei’s heart. Rei’d been around Nagisa before, but Nagisa was usually surrounded by friends so Rei never really paid that much attention to him.

Rei moved to the other side of the table he’d sat himself at. “Logically, if I cannot see Nagisa, I won’t be affected by this desire to understand his beauty. I’ll finally be able to finish these studies,” Rei thought to himself, diving into the hardest part of the chapter and trying desperately to ignore the fact Nagisa was still in the library.

An hour and a half passed and Rei shut his textbook again, satisfied with the progress he’d made. He began to put away his materials when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey baby. Your sine must be pi/2 because you are the 1 for me,” a voice next to his ear purred out before he was able to turn around.

Rei looked at the source of the voice, only to find the source of his frustrations himself. Rei’s breath caught in his throat.

“Nagisa…” Rei started, silenced by a finger to his lips.

“I think our Collatz Conjecture holds: whenever we start, we should end up becoming one.”

Rei just blinked before turning redder than he had all day.

“Rei-chan, you’re so cute. You’ve been sneaking glances at me all day and you’d never have said anything. You like me. I like you. We should date. QED,” Nagisa said, smile wide.

Rei looked down and stammered out a small noise of affirmation. He adjusted his glasses before quietly muttering, “you must be the square root of two because I feel irrational around you.”


End file.
